La línea de fuego
by Always smile to life
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo malo y terminarás jugando con fuego? Pues te aventuras más, hasta terminar completamente quemado. O al menos eso es lo que harán James Potter y Dominique Weasley. "Solo era el inicio de un secreto aún más grande y peligroso del que antes ya tenían".


Cuando todo había comenzado sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero a fin de cuentas eso era lo que más lo llamaba a seguir adelante. Todo había comenzado durante el año escolar en Hogwarts, es cierto que su prima Dominique siempre había destacado en belleza a causa de sus genes pero tras no verla durante varias semanas cuando volvieron al castillo para iniciar su sexto año se dio cuenta de que no solo era muy hermosa sino que también increíblemente sexy ¿Siempre había sido así o solo ahora había cambiado? El punto era que cada vez que la chica acudía a ver los entrenamientos de quidditch él casi inconscientemente intentaba llamar más la atención y gracias a los duros entrenamientos de dicho deporte podía presumir de su físico y no desechaba ninguna oportunidad de cambiarse de camiseta frente a ella, lo cual no tenía nada de raro, después de todo eran familia ¿Verdad? Pero no se ve a la familia de la manera en que él la veía a ella, al menos eso se supone…

Mientras tanto ella no lo hacía nada de mal, si bien siempre había tenido una personalidad coqueta, abusaba de ella cuando se encontraba James presente, solía dedicarle prometedoras miradas en el comedor, pero luego sonreía inocentemente como si no supiera lo que aquello significaba y cruzaba continuamente sus piernas con la intención de que su falda subiera un par de centímetros. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, la personalidad rebelde de su primo la llamaba y por mucho que lo había intentado su cuerpo se negaba a dejar de enviarle aquellos mensajes al chico.

Hasta aquí nadie corría riesgos, pero cuando los demás chicos comenzaron a aprovecharse de la coqueta personalidad de la rubia algo se encendió dentro del chico Potter incitándolo a hacer cada vez más pronunciadas sus indirectas, iniciando en aquella fiesta clandestina en la sala común de Gryffindor en donde tras unos vasos de alcohol llevó a su prima a sentarse en sus piernas para seguir conversando y riendo con el resto de sus compañeros. Desde esa noche los roces por los pasillos se hicieron constantes, la forma en la que Dominique se mordía el labio mientras estudiaba y fingía que no sabía que el mayor de los Potter la miraba y las intensas miradas cada vez más indiscretas que él le dedicaba pasaron a ser algo del día a día. Ambos eran conscientes de lo que producían en el otro, pero la línea sanguínea que compartían seguía imponiendo en ellos cierto respeto y temor estableciendo entre ambos un límite.

Ravenclaw y Gryffindor habían organizado una fiesta clandestina en una de las solitarias torres del castillo, James bebía cerveza de mantequilla cuando sus ojos encontraron a Dominique bailando en la improvisada pista de baile, el alcohol en su sangre mezclado con el corto vestido que ella llevaba y su sensual manera de moverse lo llevaron a acercarse y comenzar a bailar con ella. En un inicio era un baile como cualquier otro pero al pasar los minutos sus cuerpos se fueron acercando y el calor aumentando entre ellos, el roce del cuerpo de su prima con el de él amenazaba con volverlo loco, se moría por finalmente probar aquellos labios que tanto lo habían estado atormentando los últimos meses; finalmente no soportó más y le tomó la mano alejándola del lugar, probablemente estaba todo el mundo tan borracho que no notarían la misteriosa forma en la que ambos habían salido, en cuanto llegaron a un balcón lo suficientemente alejado no perdió el tiempo y acorraló a la chica contra la pared, estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, pasó el dorso de su mano por la blanca y suave piel de su prima, sin embargo, no se atrevía a besarla el hecho de que compartieran sangre lo seguía deteniendo, pero fue entonces cuando Dominique se inclinó sobre la puna de sus pies y juntó sus labios. Tras alrededor de una hora besándose de una manera que ni ellos sabían que podían hacerlo cada uno se fue a su habitación con los labios rojos e hinchados, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros a causa de su nuevo secreto. Los meses pasaron y aquellos clandestinos encuentros continuaron, besándose cada vez de manera más pasional pero nunca pasando de eso.

Ahí estaba ahora James Potter subiendo las escaleras de la solitaria Madriguera, era tradición de la familia pasar algunas semanas todos juntos durante el verano, pero todos habían salido por algún u otro asunto dejándolos a Dominique y a él solos. En cuanto entro en la habitación que la chica compartía con una de sus otras primas la vio sentada en el piso muy concentrada con un aparato muggle entre las manos, se sentó frente a ella y tomó el aparato.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Me lo ha regalado mi padre, me ha costado mucho convencerlo pero finalmente lo ha hecho —La chica había heredado la fascinación de su abuelo por el mundo muggle — Es para escuchar música, puedes ponerte estos —Dijo levantando un cable negro con unas cosas en los extremos — y solo tú la escucharás o solo dejarlo así y sonará fuerte — La rubia comenzó a explicarle cómo funcionaba pero el azabache ya no prestaba atención ya que las desnudas piernas de su prima, a causa de andar con falda, lo habían distraído y ahora solo podía pensar en el cuerpo de la chica —James… ¡James! —Finalmente salió de su trance y levantó la vista mientras se mordía el labio lo cual a su vez llevó a la mente de ella a viajar, en las semanas que habían transcurrido de vacaciones se habían limitado al contacto normal entre primos y ya comenzaban a notar la necesidad de los labios del otro.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te preguntaba si querías escuchar una canción…

—Eh…claro —Respondió el azabache a pesar de estar pensando en todo menos en una canción.

En cuanto la música comenzó no reconoció qué canción era, seguramente debía ser un grupo muggle, pero estaba tan absorto mirando a Dominique que solo lograba escuchar pedazos de la letra.

 _You can feel the light start to tremble_ _  
_ _Washing what you know out to sea_ _  
_ _You can see your life out of the window, tonight._

Tras un rato mirándose en silencio ambos se acercaron simultáneamente al otro uniéndose en un pasional beso, él la levantó del suelo y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos rompiendo toda distancia entre sus cuerpos, juntos retrocedieron hasta caer sobre una de las camas sin separar sus labios mientras la música seguía sonando.

 _If I lose myself tonight_ _  
_ _It'll be by your side_ _  
_ _If I lose myself tonight._

James deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica marcando un camino hasta su clavícula, Dominique cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ahora los besos comenzaban a subir desde su estómago a medida que el chico le iba levantando la camiseta, una vez que le sacó la prenda está fue a parar al suelo y la rubia juntó nuevamente sus labios mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa del chico, la cual corrió la misma suerte y fue a parar al suelo, deslizó sus manos por el abdomen de su primo mientras él recorría con una de sus manos aquellas tan conocidas piernas.

En cuanto el mayor de los Potter sintió aquella mordida en su labio inferior entró en cuenta de la gran erección que tenía y que no sería capaz de resistir mucho más, por lo que se deshizo de la falda de la chica lanzándola lejos, se dedicó unos segundos a observar el cuerpo semi desnudo que se encontraba frente a él, era simplemente perfecta y no creía jamás saciarse de mirarla ni mucho menos de sus besos.

 _If I lose myself tonight_ _  
_ _It'll be you and I_ _  
_ _Lose myself tonight._

Dominique rodando y colocándose a horcajadas sobre él se encargó se desabotonar el pantalón del chico y sacárselo, mientras sus lenguas se aventuraban nuevamente en la boca del otro llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su sujetador, al ver aquellos perfectos senos James se movió para quedar nuevamente sobre ella y comenzó a besarlos provocando que leves gemidos escaparan de la boca de la rubia, los besos fueron bajando cada vez más dejando en el camino una serie de chupetones, Dominique no podría usar bikini por varios días… una vez que llegó al borde de su ropa interior, levantó la vista dedicándole una maliciosa mirada y procedió a bajar la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la chica mientras al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo iba dejando un camino de besos y mordiscos en sus piernas. Una vez que hubo terminado con la labor ella lo tomó del cuello para besar nuevamente sus labios y bajó las manos lentamente por el torso del chico hasta llegar al elástico de su bóxer con el cual comenzó a jugar y a bajar aún más despacio, para lo cual debió bajar un poco todo su cuerpo comenzando a besar el trabajado abdomen de su primo, quien se esforzó por no gemir al sentir los dientes clavarse en su piel.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos James buscó aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, al cruzar sus miradas ambos sonrieron y ella asintió con la cabeza que era lo que él estaba esperando, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó por sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos, entró en ella y comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta que sintió que Domi arqueaba su espalda y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo mientras suaves gemidos salían de sus labios entre abiertos y empezó a entrar y salir con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

Tras gemidos, sudor y sensaciones que nunca habían sentido terminaron acostados uno junto al otro, James acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Dominique quien trazaba pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho del chico, se abrazaban con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, lamentando el cercano momento en el cual tendrían que separarse por la inminente llegada de los demás miembros de la familia.

Cuando todo había comenzado sabían que estaban jugando con fuego y con fuego habían marcado sus cuerpos con algo que nadie más podía tener del otro. Dicen que la primera vez nunca se olvida, pero ambos estaban seguros de que aquella había sido la primera vez de muchas y que solo era el inicio de un secreto aún más grande y peligroso del que antes ya tenían.

 **Desde que había leído un par de fics sobre James y Dominique había tenido ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos. No estoy muy segura de si resultó algo bueno, pero espero que les guste!**  
 **-Vic.**


End file.
